A Normal Senior Year
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Nina Martin and Eddie Sweet go to a completely normal, drama-filled high school in Albany, New York. Will they become friends? Will the drama be to much? I know the summary sucks, but can you please read? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eddie sighs and walks into Albany High School. It's his senior year and he can't wait to get out of this hell hole his dad and teachers call school.

He walks up to his locker and grabs his English book for his first period class with . As he's walking to class, he sees a pretty girl sitting in the floor leaning up against some lockers.

Eddie looks at her. She has dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and flawless pale skin. "Hey. Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

The girl looks up at Eddie and smiles. "Yeah. I'm Nina Martin."

Eddie smiles. "Eddie Sweet. What are you doing on the floor?"

Nina laughs. "Reading my schedule. I just got it."

"Can I see it?"

Nina hands Eddie her schedule and he reads it.

**First Period: English with **

**Second Period: Science with **

**Third Period: Free Period**

**Fourth Period: Lunch**

**Fifth Period: Physical Education with Coach Morris**

**Sixth Period: Math with **

**Seventh Period: Social Studies with **

Eddie smiles and gives Nina her schedule back. "Awesome! We have all of our classes together!"

Nina smiles. "Great! Now you can show me around!"

Eddie helps Nina up and looks at his watch. "C'mon. If we don't hurry up we'll be late for English!"

LINEBREAK

Eddie and Nina make it to 's class just in time. laughs at them. "Hello, Eddie." She turns to Nina. "Aren't you the new girl? Nina?"

"The one and only."

Eddie laughs. "Come on, Nina. You can sit by me."

Once everyone sits down, takes out a piece of paper and a bowl. "Okay, class. Or you first project of your senior year, you will be paired up with someone and you will pick a random quote from the bowl."

gestures toward the bowl and continues. "Once you pick a quote, you and your partner will have the rest of class to figure out what it means and tomorrow you will read your quote and explain what you think it means in front of the class."

Some students groan and some cheer. "Quiet down, class! Are there any questions?"

A blonde girl in the front raises her hand. "Yes." says. "Can we pick our own partners?"

shakes her head. "No, you may not. I have already picked the partners. They are Jasmine and Danny, Brooke and Cameron, Mandy and Cole, Miranda and Dylan, and Nina and Eddie."

Nina and Eddie high five. "Yes!"

passes around the hat and everyone takes a quote from it. "What does ours say!?" Nina asks Eddie.

"True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable," Eddie says, reading off of the piece of paper.

Nina and Eddie sit in silence, trying to figure out what the quote means.

Then and there, they figure out that their friendship is indeed true.

**I'm back, guys! While I was sick, I lost all interest in Heart You so I started this story! I'm sorry that I deleted Heart You, but I didn't want to finish it because I didn't know how to!**

**Anyway, please review, follow, favorite, and pm! Again, I'm sorry! I'll update when I at least get TWO reviews! Thanks for reading! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, readers!**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina and Eddie walk into the school's parking lot when school is over. Eddie walks over to his 2013 Camaro and looks at Nina. "You need a ride?"

Nina nods and Eddie's mouth opens in shock. "You're a senior and you don't have a car!?"

Nina gets into Eddie's Camaro and sighs. "It's just my Gran and I. We have enough money to get by, but not enough to buy me a car."

Eddie nods in an understanding way. "What happened to your parents?"

Nina tears up and Eddie gasps. "Nina, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Nina shakes her head. "It's fine. My parents and I were in a car accident when I was a month old. They were going out for their anniversary. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit us head-on. My parents died from injuries and blood loss, and I didn't have a single scratch. I blame myself sometimes."

Eddie wipes Nina's tears. "It's okay, Nina. I'll be here for you. You're my best friend. Where do you live?"

Nina smiles weakly. "In the house beside yours. I saw you swimming yesterday. Nice six pack."

Eddie blushes. "Thanks."

LINEBREAK

Eddie pulls up in front of Nina's house. He doesn't want her to leave so he asks her a question. "Hey, Nina. Do you wanna go swimming?"

Nina smiles. "Sure, Eddie."

Eddie lets Nina go into her house to get her swimsuit and then they head over to Eddie's house to go swimming.

LINEBREAK

"Cannon ball!" Eddie screams while jumping off of the diving board and landing in the middle of the pool, completely soaking Nina.

Nina laughs and jumps in after Eddie. She lands right beside him, making a bigger splash than he did.

Eddie chuckles. "I'll race you to the other side!"

"You're on!"

Nina and Eddie get into their starting position. "One! Two! Three! Go!" Eddie chants while kicking off of the steps to get a head start.

Nina laughs at him and speeds up. She catches up to him, pushes him back, and touches the wall. "I win!" she yells in triumph.

Eddie catches up to her and leans against the wall in the corner. "That's not fair! You pushed me back!"

"I believe the lady won fair and square."

Nina and Eddie look up to see Eddie's dad, Eric, standing in their "Splash Zone" as Nina and Eddie started to call it.

"Thanks, dad," Eddie says with a laugh.

Nina whispers something in Eddie's ear and he smirks. Eddie gets out of the pool and pushes his dad in.

Eric falls into the pool and pops back up almost immediately. "Eddie! This means war!"

Eric starts to splash Nina and Eddie and they splash him back. After an intense splashing war, Eric gives up.

Nina and Eddie high five. "Yeah!" Eddie screams. "Team Nina and Eddie wins! In your face, dad!"

**Hey, guys! I decided to include Eddie's dad and a mention of Nina's Gran in this chapter! Gran is the same and Eddie's dad is the same, except he's a little younger and more laid back!**

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing! To the guest that reviewed on the first chapter, it is going to be Neddie!**

**Review, favorite, and follow, please! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddie gets out of his Camaro and closes the door. He walks up to Nina's house and knocks on the door.

An older woman answers the door and smiles at Eddie. "Hello. You must be Eddie. Nina is upstairs getting ready. Come in."

Eddie smiles at the lady's politeness and walks into her house. While walking into the living room, he sees a picture on the wall.

It's a picture of a girl with a tuft of blonde hair, wrapped in a swaddling blanket, a beaming woman with brown hair and green eyes, and a beaming man with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Eddie turns to Nina's grandma and asks, "Is that a picture of Nina and her parents?"

Nina's Gran smiles. "Yeah. That's the only picture I have of them together."

Eddie nods slowly and looks at the other pictures. There's one of Nina around six, around eight, around ten, and probably taken about a couple of weeks ago.

"I was cute when I was little."

Eddie turns around and sees Nina. She's wearing a red and black striped v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, a grey vest, and red sneakers.

"You still are," Eddie says with a smile.

Nina blushes and looks at Eddie's outfit. He's wearing a blue and white plaid button up, unbuttoned of course, a grey v-neck shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and blue high tops.

Eddie laughs and he and Nina walk out of her house, get into his car, and head to school.

LINEBREAK

smiles at the class. "Last but not least, Nina and Eddie."

Eddie and Nina walk up to the front and Nina starts to read from the paper in her hands.

"Our quote is, 'True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable.' We think it means that two friends can sit together for hours and not talk, but know what the other is thinking or feeling."

The class and clap. "Good job, you two! A+!"

Eddie and Nina high five and sit back down.

LINEBREAK

Nina laughs triumphantly. "Yes! I beat you, Eddie!"

Eddie laughs. "And got me three new achievements and seventy-five gamer points."

Nina smiles. "Yeah. You're pretty good at Call of Duty, but I'm better."

Eddie shakes his head in amusement. "What do you wanna do now?"

Nina throws her controller down and jumps up. "Let's go look at the stars in your backyard!"

Eddie gets up and grabs a blanket from his closet. "Let's go!"

LINEBREAK

Nina and Eddie lay sprawled out on the blanket, their hands barely touching. Eddie looks at their hands and decides whether to make a move or not.

It's clear he has a crush on Nina, but he's worried that it's to early to make a move. He doesn't want to creep her out or something.

Eddie looks up at the sky and points. "There's the Big Dipper."

Nina nods. "Yeah. And the Little Dipper."

Eddie looks at Nina as she's star gazing and realizes how beautiful she is. The moonlight shining on her face makes her skin look almost translucent and her eyes sparkle.

Eddie sighs. He has a crush on Nina, and he's got it bad. Really bad.

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope ****you like it! Thanks for the reviews! Please review, follow, and favorite! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, readers!**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nina wakes up and is surprised when the sunlight blinds her. Eddie chuckles and says, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up!"

Nina looks at Eddie and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! Gran is going to kill me!"

Eddie chuckles again. "Don't worry, Nina. Dad called her. She said it was fine."

Nina sighs with relief and lays back down on the blanket. Her and Eddie lay down in comfortable silence until Eddie breaks it.

"I'm so bored."

"Me, too."

Eddie sits up and checks the time on his watch. "It's just ten. Wanna go to the mall?"

Nina smiles and jumps up. "Sure! I need to take a shower and change clothes, though. Pick me up in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

LINEBREAK

Nina curls her damp hair and puts on a purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a white vest, and purple sneakers. She walks out of her and sits on her porch to wait for Eddie.

Ten minutes later, Nina sees Eddie walking across the street wearing grey jeans, a light blue shirt, his black leather jacket, and black high tops. He sits beside Nina on her porch when he reaches her house.

Nina looks at Eddie with a confused glint in her eyes. "Are we going to walk?"

Eddie laughs. "Nina, the mall's just a few blocks away. We can make it."

Nina sighs. "I was planning on being lazy today, but never mind."

Eddie laughs and starts to walk with Nina.

LINEBREAK

When Nina and Eddie get to the mall, Eddie immediately spots Game Stop. He runs toward it and Nina follows him, laughing her head.

In Game Stop, Eddie speed walks over to the Xbox 360, grabs Grand Theft Auto 5, and starts to play it. He bites his lip as he tries to complete the first mission, where he has to chase a car without destroying it or his own car.

Nina looks at him and notices how cute he is. The lip biting, the concentrated glint in his eye, and the way he pauses it to make sure Nina's still with him.

Nina sighs. She has a crush on Eddie, and she can't deny or ignore it any longer.

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm not going to have much time today because I'm at my cousin's right now and then I'm going to VBS at my church!**

**I decided to update really quick since I couldn't yesterday! Thanks reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing readers! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It's been three days since he and Nina had went to the mall, and his crush has gotten even stronger. He thought that if he avoided her that it would go away, but that didn't work at all. He sighs again and sucks in his pride.

He puts on his yellow high tops and walks out of his room, down the spiral staircase, and out of his house. Halfway across the street, he stops. What if Nina didn't feel the same way? He'd make a complete fool of himself.

What if Nina has a boyfriend back home? That would make it even worse. What if her grandma doesn't like her dating her best friend slash next door neighbor? That would absolutely suck.

Eddie stops thinking about the cons and starts to think about the pros. He and Nina could kiss, hold hands, cuddle, call each other cute pet names. There are way more pros.

Eddie smiles and continues to walk across the street, praying to God and everything else he can pray to, that Nina feels the same and says yes.

LINEBREAK

Nina sighs as she lets her mind slip to her hunky, cute, and sweet next door neighbor. She groans in frustration as she realizes that can't she cannot avoid Eddie Sweet any longer.

She gets off of the couch and walks over to her door. She pauses when she touches the knob. What if Eddie doesn't like her like that? She would be crushed. What if Eddie has a girlfriend that he didn't tell her about? That would pulverize her.

Nina shakes her head and starts to think about the pros. Her and Eddie could be prom king and queen. They could get married and have beautiful and amazing children. They could grow old together.

Nina smiles and opens the door. She walks out onto the sidewalk and is completely surprised when she sees Eddie walking toward her house with a goofy grin on his face. She laughs and meets Eddie halfway.

"I have something to tell you," they say in unison.

"You can go first."

"No, you go."

"Just go already!"

Eddie laughs. "I'll go first." He takes a deep breath and spills what he's been holding in ever since he saw Nina. "Nina, I like you. A lot. I love you, even. I don't care if you have a boyfriend, if your Gran doesn't want us together. I don't care if I have to fight every person in the world. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

Nina tears up and puts her hands on Eddie's chest. "Eddie," she sobs, "I love you, too. So much. I want us to be prom king and queen, get married, have kids, and grow old together. I want to do everything from this moment with you. Together. Forever and ever."

Eddie beams and kisses Nina slowly and passionately, letting out a week's worth of love, lust, and passion. He smiles against her lips when he feels her kiss him back.

**Hey, guys! This is not the last chapter! I'm planning on doing an awesome epilogue! I'll start working on it right away!**

**After the epilogue this story will be over! I'm planning on making another Neddie story or even an Auslly story, so be looking out for it!**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! I love you all and please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sarah Adams, the organizer of the senior prom, walks onto the stage, her black heels clacking against the freshly waxed gym floor. "Hey, everyone! This year has been amazing! It's flew by, but it's still been amazing!"

The crowd of seniors laugh at Sarah's joke and she continues to talk. "This envelope in my hand holds Albany High's prom king and queen!" Everyone cheers and Sarah opens the envelope. "The prom king and queen are Nina Martin and Eddie Sweet! Everyone give them a huge round of applause!"

Everyone claps and screams as Nina and Eddie walk onstage. Sarah places their crowns on their heads and smiles. "Everyone please clear the floor so the king and queen may have their dance."

The seniors step off of the floor and congregate on the bleachers. Sarah joins them as Nina and Eddie start to dance in the middle of the floor.

Nina smiles and rests her head on Eddie's shoulder as his arms snake around her waist. "You got one of your wishes, babe," Eddie whispers in her ear as a blush rises on her cheeks.

LINEBREAK

Eddie wraps a blindfold around his girlfriend's eyes and leads her to his Camaro. He helps her get in and he starts to drive to the secret location of their special date.

Nina starts to play with the blindfold and Eddie slaps her hand away gently. "Hey!" Nina exclaims. "Where are we going, Eddie!? You know that I don't like surprises!"

Eddie chuckles and kisses Nina's cheek. "I know that, babe, but trust me. You'll absolutely love this one."

Eddie drives until he reaches the small and always deserted beach where he and Nina had their very first date. He helps Nina out of his car and beams. "You can take it off now, Nins."

Nina takes off the blindfold and gasps. She sees that Eddie had set up a candle lit dinner for them in the middle of the beach. She tears up and hugs Eddie. "Eddie, this is beautiful."

Eddie smiles and he and Nina start to eat the wonderfully prepared steaks that his father had grilled earlier that day. In the middle of the dinner, Eddie gets up and gestures for Nina to stand, too.

Nina stands up with a confused look on her face. "Eddie, what are you doing?"

Eddie smiles and starts his speech that he had practiced at least one million times before. "Nina, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you sitting in the floor at school. I knew that you were the one for me. I know that we've only been dating for two years, but I can't wait any longer."

Eddie pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and gets on one Nina in front of Nina. "I love you, Nina. I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Nina gasps and lets the happiest tears she's ever cried before flow like a waterfall. She only has to utter one word to make it official, and, believe me, she will.

"Yes!"

LINEBREAK

The priest smiles brightly. "We have gathered here today to see this beautiful young couple get together in holy matrimony. Would the couple please say their vows before the ring bearer brings the ring?"

Eddie smiles and looks into Nina's amazing sea green eyes. "Nina, I love you so much. I would do anything for you. I would walk to hell and back to show how much you mean to me. I want us to be together forever."

Nina wipes a tear from her eye and smiles. "Eddie, it was love at first sight when I saw you. I love you so much and I want us to grow old together. I'll never forget the memories we've had together."

The priest smiles and wipes a tear from his own eye. "May the ring bearer bring the rings?"

Sammy, Eddie's three year-old cousin, walks up to the priest slowly and carefully, so he won't drop the precious rings. "Here you go, sir."

The priest laughs and hands a ring to Nina and Eddie. They put them on each other's ring finger and beam. The priest closes his Bible and says, "You may now kiss the bride."

LINEBREAK

Nina starts to cry as she looks at her twins she gave birth to an hour before. The boy, Christopher Skye Sweet, is in Nina's arms asleep and the girl, Alyson Maria Sweet, is in Eddie's arms asleep.

Eddie smiles as he looks at his beautiful wife and his cute baby boy. "Skye looks just like you, except he has my nose."

Nina laughs and looks at her amazing husband and wonderful daughter. "And Ally looks look just like you, except she has my eyes."

Eddie smiles at his daughter as she sleeps away in his arms. "I can't wait until they get older. I wanna teach Skye how to protect Ally and beat up her first boyfriend."

Nina laughs. "I can't wait to teach Ally how to beat up all the boys that come near her."

Eddie chuckles. "Switch?"

"Switch."

LINEBREAK

Skye and Ally smile and tear up as they put flowers on their parents' grave. They're both forty now and their parents are gone. "Mom got all of her wishes," Ally says as her brother wraps her in a hug.

Skye laughs. "Yeah. They were prom king and queen. They got married. They had beautiful and wonderful children, and they grew old together. Just like they wanted."

LINEBREAK

Nina and Eddie smile at their children from up above in Heaven. Their relationship is still standing and going strong, even after all of those years and roller coaster rides.

"Do you think they'll make it without us," Nina asks.

"Of course. They have each other and their families. They'll be perfectly fine," Eddie says as he holds Nina's hand.

\

**Hey, guys! A normal senior year is now complete! I skipped around quite a bit, but I think it turned out pretty good!**

**I'm thinking about writing another Neddie story or even writing an Auslly story! Review, follow, and favorite! If you review, tell me what you think and if I should do another story!**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing, wonderful, awesome, lovely readers!**

**~fanficlover2019 **


End file.
